Digital Quatro
by Misako Ishida
Summary: A vida de Sora muda bruscamente. Escola nova, a verdade sobre a separação de seus pais, o casamento de sua mãe... E a tarja vermelha, presente de Yamato, líder do D4.
1. Chapter 1

Novo ciclo escolar. Vento suave. O sol preenchia os espaços sem sombras do colégio mais exclussivo de Tóquio. Pode-se observar, debaixo das cerejeiras floridas, as figuras de jovens caminhando pelos corredores, com mochilas nas mãos e sorrisos frescos. Os edifícios eram mais espetaculares que no ano escolar anterior; de alguma maneira, se olhasse bem, poderia se notar no reflexo das janelas o céu pintado com a ausência de nuvens, mais azul do que nunca.

Um grupo de garotas conversava animadamente. Seus rostos, de vez em quando, mostravam bochechas cheias de rubor, e os olharem avistavam todo o campus para vislumbrar os garotos bonitos e aos amigos que a muito não viam. Um novo ciclo escolar... Outra vez.

- Só terei que suportar esta escola por dois anos. - sussurrou uma jovem de cabelo ruivo e pele morena.

Inclinou-se em uma das pontes para ver o jardim principal; muitas rosas, arbustos, bancos. Suspirou. Qualquer garota ficaria feliz de estar nessa nova escola, mas Sora Takenouchi preferia a vida tranquila nas escolas ordinarias. Se fosse por ela, jamais teria abandonado seu antigo colégio. Havia algo que particularmente lhe irritava nesse lugar, não era precisamente as instalações, pelo contrário, seu problema estava nos estudantes. Havia apenas duas horas em seu primeiro dia no segundo ano e já tinha escutado comentários absurdos e superfulos sobre roupa da moda, dinheiro, acessórios... Para Sora, como qualquer garota, gostava de falar sobre isso, mas lhe incomodava a maneira em que seus novos companheiros faziam; eram conversas de ricos, e ela - sabia perfeitamente - era o que os ricos chamam de _pobre_. Sora preferia dizer _garota ordinária com vida e parentes comuns_. Encostou ainda mais na ponte e escutou, de repente, um suspiro generalizado que a desconcertou. Todas as mulheres ao seu redor gemeram de maneira euforica, levantaram as mãos e cumprimentaram com devoção quatro jovens que passabam por um dos corredores principais do colégio.

Sora ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que é isso? - perguntou por acaso, enquanto a garota ao seu lado a olhava horrorrizada.

- Como não sabe? É nova por aqui? - perguntou rapidamente à Sora.

- Sim, sou nova. - se apressou em dizer e evitou acrescentar _sou bolsista e odeio estar aqui_.

- Pois então tem muito o que aprender. Sou Jun Motomiya. - sussurou a garota, que tinha cabelos castanhos bastantes desordenados. Sora distinguiu na jovem uma euforia fora do comum, mas evitou julgá-la duramente, depois de tudo, a tal Jun era a primeira que lhe dirigia a palavra em seu primeiro dia.

- Eu sou Sora Takeno...

- Shhhhhhi... Estão vindo" - gritou Jun, jogando-se sobre a ponte. Levantou as mãoes e exclamou: - Yamato-sama, te amo!

Sora levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo nada, olhou para baixo e notou que as sombras dos rapazes pelas quais suspiravam as garotas haviam se convertido em quatro jovens que pareciam ser bastante distintos.

- Cumprimenta, menina. São os D4" - gritou Jun, aplaudindo. - Te amo, Yamato-sama! Tai-san, um beijo, por favor! Oh Deus, estão os quatro juntos! Olha pra mim, Koushiro-kun!

Os quatro mencionados nem sequer olharam para Jun e as outras, praticamente, para Sora pareciam que caminhavam como deuses. O que era loiro parecia ligeiramente irritado; o ruivo parecia indiferente; o moreno, com cabelos e olhos chocolates, continuamente lançava beijos no ar; o quarto jovem, ia mais atrás, usava óculos e era muito alto, de lado via seu público, era claro que estava mais concentrado em um livro.

Sora olhou como Jun e as demais estavam perto, seguiam com o olhar o quarteto até que os perderam de vista. Logo houve outros suspiros generalizados e o ambiente frívolo que Sora distinguiu desde sua chegada, se reinstalou em todos os estudantes.

- Ah, não posso acreditar que tenha tanta sorte. - sussurou Jun, com as mãos juntas. - É meu primeiro dia do segundo ano no instituto e já pude vê-lo... Ahhhh, que divinos.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou Sora, pensativa.

- Os D4, claro! - rugiu Jun, como se Sora houvesse dito uma ofensa. - São os quatro jovens mais populares do colégio.

- Ah.

- Que ordinário dizer "Ah" num momento como esse. Esses quatro caras são preciosos... Além do mais, são os quatro mais ricos de toda a escola, deveria saber.

Sora ia contestar que não informaram isso no formulário de inscrições, mas, se conteve porque pensou que discutir com ela não ia adiantar. Também não queria ser grossa no primeiro dia, queria sobretudo ter uma estadia tranquila ali.

- Os mais ricos?

- Sim. Lindos e ricos! Yamato-sama, por exemplo, é o filho do dono da emissora de televisão mais importante do país.

- Ah, é?

- E Koushiro-kun é filho do dono da empresa Pineapple, já sabe, a de computadores.

- Verdade?

- E, depois tem Tai-san, que é o herdeiro da família Yagami.

- Da indústria automotiva Yagami?

- É, garota, é. Sem contar que Joe-senpai é o filho do médico mais famoso do Japão.

- Então. - disse Sora, tentando não ser irônica. - São todos verdadeiras personalidades, né?

- Exato! - respondeu Jun, com ingenuidade. - A propósito. Não acha falta de educação não me dizer seu nome?

- Sora Takenouchi. - mencionou rapidamente.

- Você é filha de quem? Não estou me lembrando do seu sobrenome.

- Nem se lembrará, porque não sou de familia milionária. Escuta, estou indo para aula, nos vemos depois.

Sora sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis em seu primeiro dia. Os D4, como lhe havia apresentado Jun, eram mais que jovens ricos e metidos: eram uns idiotas. No almoço, o de cabelo castanho, golpeou vários estudantes com os quais tropeçou acidentalmente; o loiro era um mal criado, que ignorava a quem lhe dirigia a palavra, também era agressivo, mas nem tanto quanto o moreno. O ruivo, que parecia ser o mais novo, estava concentrado em seu computador, de vez em quando olhava ao redor e pedia aos que cruzavam seu caminho, para não se aproximar dele. O outro, o mais alto, Sora não voltou a vê-lo desde a manhã.

- Jun-san, e se nos sentarmos em outro lugar? - Sora propôs com a maior sutileza possivel. Desde a manhã teve que suportá-la, pois era sua companheira de sala e a convidou para seguir os D4 durante as horas livres, fazendo com que Sora soubesse tanto deles em tão pouco tempo.

- Mesmo que sejam meus amores, sei que não se deve meter com nenhum deles - explicou a Sora. - Tai-san e Yamato-sama escolhem suas companhias e não devemos incomodá-los nunca. Ahhh, tomara que um dia algum deles me chame para sair... Yamato-sama é mais reservado, mas a última vez que saiu com uma garota, foi por uma semana. Que sortuda!

- Uma semana! Nossa... - riu Sora. - Eu não suportaria esse convencido por mais de dez minutos.

- Sora-san, não diga isso. Yamato Ishida é o mais lindo dos quatro. Qualquer uma quer tê-lo.

- Não qualquer uma, Jun-san.

- Ah, Sora-san, não sabe o que tá falando. - sussurou. - Eu ainda tenho esperança... É difícil com Yamato-sama, mas dizem que Taichi-san e Jou-senpai trocam de garota toda hora... Enquanto Koushiro-kun, arruma seus encontros por e-mail.

-Que?

- Koushiro-kun é um gênio dos computadores, dizem as más línguas que tem uma base de dados de todas as garotas da escola. Ele revisa os expedientes e se alguma jovem lhe parece bonita e inteligente, manda um e-mail.

- Que horror! - rugiu Sora. - Só um doente faria isso.

Jun voltou a suspirar.

- Sora-san,você é muito sincera. - riu. - Diz o que pensa, que encanto. Mas pouco a pouco vais se apaixonar por eles, como eu. De fato, acho que eles são a única coisa boa nessa escola.

- Deve haver algo melhor que eles, com certeza.

- Se tivesse alguma amiga seria quase melhor que os D4. Você seria minha amiga, Sora-san? É que nesse lugar, ninguém é amigo de ninguém. Os homens brigam para serem os melhores para formar parte do grupinho dos D4, e a maioria das gartoas tenta conquistar os milionários.

- Claro, somos amigas. - disse Sora, acreditanto que o melhor era ficar em paz e ter a companhia dela.

- Que bom, agora não apenas terei os D4, mas você também! - disse Jun, iludida, enquanto de sua bolsa tirava um lanche perfeitamente empacotado. - Olha, Sora-chan, porque, agora posso te chamar assim, né?... Olha, o que acha?

- Um lanche?

- Passei a noite toda fazendo, quero dar para Yamato-sama. - explicou brevemente. - Como agora sou sua amiga, você me anima. Vamos, Sora-chan, me acompanhe.

Sora assentiu, não muito convencida enquanto Jun a puxava pelo uniforme até as escadas.

- Jun... eh... não vejo o cara em nenhum lugar. É o loiro, certo?

- Sim. Mas sei onde está. Yamato e os demais se reunem no seu lugar especial, durante os últimos minutos do intervalo... Conversam sobre suas coisas.

Jun começou a subir os degraus com rapidez. Sora lhe seguiu um pouco entendiada. Parecia agradável ter uma nova amiga, mas detestava que ela apenas pensasse nos quatro idiotas metidos. Enquanto corriam, Sora levantou o olhar e notou várias sombras acima delas, eram as mesma da manhã.

- Jun, espera! - disse Sora, mas Jun corria com tanto entusiasmo que tropeçou contra as sombras (que desgraçadamente - em breves segundos - se converteram nos D4). Jun gritou pelo susto, soltou o lanche e começou a cair para trás, Sora a segurou como pode, mas ficou paralisada ao ver o olhar dos quatro jovens nelas.

- Minha camisa! - rugiu o loiro ao notar que sua roupa tinha o lanche de Jun esparramado.

O moreno riu tenebrosamente, enquanto Yamato sacudia a roupa.

- Ai, não!- exclamou Jun, ao ver o desastre na camisa de Yamato Ishida. - Perdão, Yamato-sama!

- E era sua camisa nova, Yamato.- riu Taichi. - Essas garotas de hoje em dia não tem nada em seus cérebros. Olha que chocar conosco, definitivamente não fica assim.

- Por favor, me perdoem! - choramingou Jun. - Eu... não quis...

- Se o mundo se resolvesse com desculpas. - bufor o de cabelo azulado e óculos. - Todos se arrastariam como cachorros.

- Bom ponto, Joe, bom ponto. - acrescentou Taichi. - O que acha, Yamato?

O rosto de Yamato começou a vermelhar. Levantou o olhar e desceu mais alguns degraus. - Quem é esta garota, Kou?

O ruivo que estava com eles abriu seu notebook e teclou por alguns segundos.

- Motomiya Jun, classe 2C. - explicou Koushiro. - Pensando bem, essa é minha nova sala. - acrescentou mais para si mesmo do que para os demais.

Yamato Ishida parou na altura de Jun. Sora pode ver o lindo rosto dele, de verdade lindo. Yamato era loiro, de olhos grandes e celestes. Tinha feições finas, mas maculinas; a pele clara, lisa, varonil.

- Yamato-sama... me perdoe... não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Não deveria me dirigir a palavra. - calou Yamato, sem olhá-la de frente. - Está a ponto de receber sua sentença.

- É que eu não queria...

- Silência. Cala essa boca. É fácil obedecer. É só calar a boca.

Jun ficou paralisada. Sora começou a apertar as mãos, o que estava acontecendo era inconcebível.

- Acha divertido correr pelas escadas, garota. Achou divertido me sujar com esse lixo?... Acha engraçado?

- Não... eu...

- Cala a boca! - Yamato sorriu com sarcasmo. - Tem sorte de ser uma menina, senão, já teria lhe acontecido o pior.

- Ela já te pediu desculpas! - gritou Sora, sem poder se conter. - Te disse que lamenta muito. Não era sua intenção, ela apenas queria te dar um lanche!

Os D4 olharam para ela ao mesmo tempo, Yamato levantou a sobrancelha.

- Quem te deu permissão para falar?

- Ninguém tem que me dar permissão para falar. Se acham que é válido andar pelos corredores da escola apavorando e humilhando os demais, estão enganados.

- Kou, quem é essa charlatã insignificante? - indagou Yamato, com uma calma sinistra.

- É...

- Não preciso que um nerd da computação me anuncie, me chama Sora Takenouchi.

Sora rugiu como um leão, enquanto sua respiração se descontrolava um pouco e lhe dominava a ira. Jun e os demais que passavam por ali estava estáticos, como se o tempo tivesse parado.

- Quem essa garota pensa que é para te chamar de nerd da computação, Kou? - questionou Joe, cruzando os braços. Koushiro deu de ombros.

- Nem sequer aparece nos registros, deve ser novo ou é do primeiro ano. - explicou com voz pausada.

Yamato, com um movimento, segurou com força o pulso direito de Sora e a fez descer do degrau.

- Me solta, seu idiota. Está me machucando!

- Está claro que deve ser nova na escola... Por isso tem essa atitude, não acha, Taichi?

- Definitivamente. - complementou Taichi, porém por um instante ficou mudo e olhou fixamente para Sora.

- Em todo caso, acho que deveriamos lhe impor um castigo.

- É o justo. - respondeu Taichi, interressado.

- Se beijar meus pés e se declarar minha escrava, até poderia te perdoar... - começou a falar Yamato.

Sora, ao estar segurada por Yamato, teve uma sensação de medo que se transformou em raiva, da cabeça aos pés.

- Jamais! - gritou enquanto sua mão estralava na face de Yamato. - Um cara metido e egoísta como você jamais poderia mandar em mim. NUNCA

Como pode, Sora se soltou e saiu correndo a toda velocidade do lugar; não pensou em nada, apenas em escapar. Correr e correr para sair dessa horrivel escola e nunca voltar.

Yamato tocou seu rosto impassível.

- Um tapa... - sussurrou Ishida, incrédulo.

- Tem tarja vermelha. - murmurou Joe Kido, sua voz soou como uma ordem.

- Que menina mais energética. - opinou Taichi, sorrindo. - Nossa, que interresante... As confrontos que temos com os caras terminam em golpes, os das garotas se tornam excitantes... Um momento, essa garota, se parece... não, não, ela é... Será? - mas Taichi se silenciou quando notou que seus camaradas começavam a caminhar novamente.

.

Sora não pode sair do instituto porque a porta estava trancada. Chorou uma hora inteira entre as grades, enquanto suplicava ao porteiro que a deixasse sair.

- Não, garota, não. - disse o ancião. - A menos que me traga uma permissão da direção não posso te deixar sair antes da hora.

Sora havia retornado lentamente a sua sala, havia perdido duas aulas, mas ainda restava a de História. Quando entrou, viu que seus companheiros a olhavam com ódio, com excessão de Jun, quem escondia o rosto. Sora apertou as mãos, _paciência e força, Sora, essas crianças ricas não vão te vencer_. Quando foi sentar-se em seu lugar, notou que este havia desaparecido.

- Disparem! - gritou a lider do grupo. Sora não soube de onde, mas seus companheiros de sala começaram a lhe jogar ovos. Ela se escondeu num canto, tentou se cubrir. O professor parecia não notar o que acontecia; um dos D4, o ruivo, estava na mesma sala, mas não fazia nada para evitar os lançamentos. Sora se cobriu com uns livros e correu até a saída, mas uma garota gorda lhe impediu a passagem.

- Daqui não sai, sua estúpida. Como se atreve a desafiar os D4?

- Professor!- chamou Sora, mas o professor não olhou, praticamente ignorava o que estava acontecendo.

Sora notou que o ruivo sorria despistadamente e de repente lhe olhava muito interresado. Sora teve vontade de lhe dar um tapa também.

– Professor Tonho - disse o D4, com tom de voz educado.

O professor levantou o olhar.

- O que acontece, Izumi-san? - perguntou o professor. - Por acaso a aula está chata? Me diga se precisa de algo, por favor.

- Deveria cesar suas lições por hoje. - mencionou Koushiro Izumi enquanto Sora se paralisava ao ouvir o tal do nerd.

- Como... como você quiser... Mas, posso melhor se preferir e...

- Agora a única coisa que quero é que a aula acabe. - o tom de Izumi era imperativo, o que Sora não podia acreditar era a maneira como o professor idolatrava ao garoto e obedecia suas ordenas.

- A.. a aula acabou... leiam a primeira lição do texto.

O professor guardou seu livro, apagou o quadro e saiu disparado da sala de aula. Koushiro Izumi sorriu.

- Izumi-san, ela é nossa! Quer que façamos algo com ela? - indagou a gorda, que bloqueava a saída de Sora.

-Nada. - sussurou Koushiro. - Deixem de jogar ovos, se começarem a atrapalhar as aulas, creio que decidirei não vir mais nesta sala.

Imediatamente os alunos abaixaram seus braços. Sora obscureceu o olhar.

- Tem certeza, Izumi-san?

- Agora que que saiam daqui e vão para suas casas.

- Mas, Izumi-san...

- Não quero repetir minhas ordens.

Todos os presentes, com excessão de Sora e Koushiro, saíram da sala. Sora permaneceu firme. O que pretendia esse ruivo? Ela não sabia se a estava salvando ou se ele tinha um plano macabro contra ela.

- Eu não... não vou te agradecer. - Koushiro deu de ombros.

- Não me agradeça. Não fiz por você. - disse o garoto. - É que esse tipo de coisa de descontrola, isso é tudo.

- Odeio essa escola! - exclamou Sora, sem poder evitar; Koushiro riu com ironia.

- E se prepare, porque tem tarja vermelha. Não vai durar muito aqui.

- Tarja vermelha?

- Logo irá saber o que é... afinal, não precissa que um nerd da computação te comunique nada.

.

Sora apertou com força sua bolsa, avançou os corredores do instituto com lágrimas nos olhos. Não entendia sua mãe. Por que a obrigou a entrar nessa escola tão nefasta, com gente que nunca pensaria como ela? Sua fúria foi crescendo, ela apenas queria chegar em sua casa e chorar; queria brigar com sua mãe e nunca, mas munca, voltar a falar com ela.

Quando começou a atravessar o jardim do luxuoso colégio, um quinteto com aspecto de malandros lhe impediu a passagem.

- Saiam da frente. Estou com presa. - disse Sora com indignação.

- O que disse, sua cadela? Não sabe o problema em que se meteu... Uma tarja vermelha significa seu fim. - Sora retrocedeu um pouco, sentiu medo. De repente pensou que os D4 eram um círculo vicioso de perdição e terrorismo, deu a volta rapidamente ao notar que os cinco escravos pulavam em cima dela.

_Querem me bater_, pensou Sora, desesperada, enquanto saltava com agilidade um banco do jardim

- Se entregarmos essa cadela a Ishida-sama, com certeza irá nos dar um recompensa.

Sora tropeçou numa pedra, gemeu de dor e caiu abruptamente no chão. Depois sentiu um chute no corpo e abraçou a si mesma.

- Me deixem em paz! - gritou ao notar que riam entre eles e a rodeavam.

- Amanhã não terá vontade de voltar aqui, cadelinha.

Sora gritou e se incorporou com dignidade. O homem que havia lhe chutado teve a intenção se repetir seu ato e Sora cobriu o rosto, mas nada aconteceu.

- Parem! - escutou a ruiva. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou um sorriso sinico e cabelos castanhos.

- Yagami-sama! - disseram ao mesmo tempo, quase o reverenciando.

- Jeje, bom trabalho rapazes.

- Sei que não nos mandaram fazer isso, Yagami-sama, mas os rapazes e eu queriamos lhes dar uma surpresa.

- Sim, claro, nos fascina que torturem garotas e as coloquem a vossa mercê, mas temo que agora eu me encarregarei do resto. - disse isso com sarcásmo, mas o quinteto de gorilas não notou. - Isso é, voltem para suas casas e com certeza receberão sua recompensa logo, rapazes.

Os cinco assentiram e ficaram ruborizados, como se tivessem ganhado uma medalha. Sora olhava surpresa para a cena. _Primeiro o ruivo me salva da sala... me pergunto o que esse daí vai querer._

Yagami Taichi sorriu quando os gorilas desapareceram, logo ofereceu a mão a Sora.

- Sora-chan, realmente, você é muito valente.

Sora não pegou a mão do garoto.

- Nossa, é uma dama com muita dignidade. Deveria considerar um privilégio que tenha te salvado... até poderia tocar minha mão.

- Jamais! - gritou Sora, se pondo de pé enquanto limpava seu uniforme.

- Claro, Sora-chan não faria nunca uma coisa dessas.

- Pare de me chamar de Sora-chan! - voltou a gritar.

- Sora-chan não fique brava. Sim? É assim que se comporta com o cara que te salvou?

Sora baixou o olhar.

- Sinicos... vocês, vocês provocaram tudo isso. Izumi me disse que tinha tarja vermelha e que não duraria muito nessa escola!

- Sim, claro que tem tarja vermelha... Faltou com respeito a Yama, suponho que era inevitável... Mas, quero que saiba que nenhum de nós ordenou que te maltratassem, isso é coisa dos nossos fãs.

Sora começou a caminhar em direção oposta a Taichi, quem a seguiu.

- Sim. - murmurava o castanho. - Definitivamente você ficou muito bonita... Claro, talvez uns quilos a mais, mas, está preciosa.

- Cala a boca!

- Sério, Sora-chan, nós não mandamos te baterem... Talvez nossos adeptos apresentaram a proposta a Joe, mas ele não nos informou nada a respeito.

- Do que está falando? Me deixa em paz!... Se o que querem é que eu vá embora, tudo bem, eu vou. Nem sequer queria vir a essa escola, pra começar.

- Então, se dará por vencida. - meditou Yagami. - É estranho, a Sora-chan que conheço nunca se rendia... De alguma maneira sempre seguia adiante.

Foi então que Sora parou subitamente.

.

Quando Sora chegou em casa, o primeiro que fez foi suspirar. Ali desfaleceu por completo e se deixou cair no piso de madeira. Tinha a mente e todo seu corpo revirados de sensações e sentimentos: muita ira, desprezo, raiva, tristeza, ansiedade, desespero, pessimismo, decepção, angústia, abatimento... cansaço e acima de tudo, a única coisa boa que havia acontecido hoje se traduzia em saudade.

- Yagami Taichi - sussurou para si mesma, com o rosto assombrado. - Não posso acreditar que se trate do Tai-chan que conheci no jardim da infância.

Sora recordou um menino de cinco anos chutando uma bola de futebol, um calafrio percorreu sua pele. _Não importa que tenha sido meu amigo na infância... Tai-chan, quero dizer, Yagami-san, se converteu num desses caras odiosos que se acham os reis da escola, mesmo sendo a mesma pessoa. Não vou lhe considerar mais que o odioso loiro ou ao ruivo excêntrico!_ pensou Sora decidida enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- Mamãe? - Sora chamou sua mãe, pois não havia ouvido a clássica saudação de sua genitora. Se tivesse sido um dia normal isso não lhe importaria, mas como se tratava do dia de hoje, Sora especialmente queria vê-la. Tinha que lhe reclamar tantas coisas. No inicio queria negar a nova escola que sua mãe insistiu em matriculá-la, queria lhe dizer que se rendia, que era uma garota normal e que odiava (a sua mãe) por quer que fosse perfeita.

- Nunca serei como ela quer. - murmurou a si mesma. - Por isso, papai não pode permanecer ao lado da minha mãe... Eram... Muito diferentes.

Sua mãe, a mulher mais tradicionalista que Sora havia conhecido, não estava em casa. Sora se perguntou onde poderia estar, mas a resposta encontrou na cozinha.

_Sora_, se entitulava o bilhete que sua mãe deixou sobre a mesa. Desdobrou a folha, pensou que era estranho que sua okasan lhe deixasse um bilhete.

**Filha,**

**Hoje é um grande dia para sua mãe. Quando conhecer o motivo de minha felicidade compreenderá porque te obriguei a tantas coisas ultimamente. Saberá porque está numa nova escola e porque te exijo mais coisas em casa.**

**Por favor, coloque aquele vestido que falei outro dia e me encontre no restaurante italiano Giovanni às 6 da noite.**

**Sua mãe.**

Sora amassou a folha e voltou a suspirar. Definitivamente não era seu dia. O que aconteceu com sua mãe? No bilhete dizia que por fim ia conhecer o motivo que a fazia feliz, Sora nem sequer sabia que sua mãe havia encontrado a felicidade.

- O vestido? Ela sabe que odeio ele. - optou por mencionar, deslizando os braços ao redor do corpo. Mas então um sorriso humilde e sincero lhe apareceu no rosto moreno. _Ainda assim, mamãe, me dá gosto que tenha encontrado essa felicidade que eu nunca vi em você e que talvez jamais entenda por mim mesma._

.

Era um quimono cinza, com rosas azuis, que vestia a jovem de 17 anos. Estava com o cabelo solto, de modo que as pontas tocavam seu ombro. Sora passou sombra nos olhos e passou um gloss transparente nos lábios, de modo que chamava a atenção. Caminhou sem presa, com os braços cruzados, os olhos perdidos, até que topou com o letreiro do restaurante.

- Wooooooow! - comentou ao ver a majestuosidade do restaurante.

- Desculpe, tem uma reserva?

- É, necessito me encontrar com minha mãe. - sussurou Sora ao encarregado, enquanto pensava se sua mãe tivesse ganhado na loteria, de outro modo nunca a convidaria para jantar ali.

- Qual o nome de sua mãe?

- Takenouchi.

- Takenouchi... Ah, sim, claro. Está com o senhor Ishida. Me acompanhe, senhorita.

Sora agradeceu com o rosto e o seguiu.

_Mamãe quer me recompensar por ter me matriculado nessa horrivel escola de esnobes, _deduziu com muita esperança. _Deve se tratar disso, mas de jeito nenhum vai me chantagear com isso, não quero saber dos D4 nunca mais._

- Está nessa sala reservada, senhorita.

- Obrigado.

Sora avançou através do salão e observou sua mãe, sentada em uma mesa luxuosa com um homem de cabelo castanho e expressão cansada. Sora abriu muito, muito, muito a boca pelo susto.

- Oh, Sora, filha, entra, por favor. - disse a Sra. Takenouchi, enquanto ela e o homem com quem estava se levantavam.

Sora assentiu e avançou alguns passos, os joelhos tremendo pelos nervos.

- Ehm, filha, isso é repentino... Nunca te falei, mas...

- Ele é... seu namorado, certo? - deduziu, assustada, sem saber se estava ou não de acordo. Seus pais haviam se separado há dois anos e sua mãe nunca havia demonstrado interrese por ninguém e seu pai refez sua vida com outra pessoa.

- Sou... sua noiva.- disse a Sra. Takenouchi. Sua mãe nunca lhe pareceu tão frágil e submissa.

O noivo de sua mãe sorriu com lentidão.

- Vou me casar com ele, Sora. - continuou dizendo a dama. - Ao lado de Ishida me sinto feliz e junto a ele sei que posso te dar o melhor.

Sora tinha os olhos tão abertos, que parecia querer desmaiar.

- Tinha vontade de te conhecer, Sora-chan. - disse o Sr. Ishida, de maneira sincera, mesmo com essa expressão cansada e ausente.

- O-obrigado. - optou por dizer, tocando o cabelo. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas hoje que ja não poderia acontecer mais nada.

- Ah, Sora, tudo vai ser melhor de agor aem diante, Ishida tem um filho maravilhoso da sua idade, segundo sei, se darão muito bem e...

_Por que mamãe chama seu futuro marido pelo sobrenome?_ se perguntou enquanto esperava a resposta do tal Ishida.

- Oh, sim, Yamato gostará de te conhecer. - disse o senhor com expressão nervosa.

Sora continuou estática enquanto passos novos apareciam na sala reservada e paravam atrás dela.

- Ah... Então vai se casar mais uma vez. - disse uma voz varonil, que surpreendeu Sora.

- Sim. - comentou o Sr. Ishida. - Não havia te dito?

- Alguma vez você me disse algo?

Quando não pode mais, Sora deu meia volta e se encontrou com a linda imagem de Yamato Ishida, um dos lideros do D4.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois – Tarja Vermelha**

Sora se espantou quando o D4 avançou até a mesa e se sentou perto do Sr. Ishida. Vestia roupa preta, como se estivesse de luto; tinha expressado no olhar muito tédio, como se fosse um príncipe mal criado.

- Querida, Sora-chan, este é meu filho, Yamato. – apresentou Ishida, levemente. – Matt, esta é minha noiva, a Sra. Takenouchi e ela é sua filha, Sora.

- Muito prazer, Yamato-kun. Sinto-me honrada em conhecer o filho de meu noivo. – murmurou a mãe de Sora, nervosa. Sora não pôde dizer nada, apenas inclinou a cabeça. Sentia-se frustrada, como se não estivesse vivendo um dia normal, mas sim um pesadelo. Acabava de saber que sua mãe ia se casar com o pai de um jovem, no qual havia dado um tapa em seu rosto. Estava jantando ao lado de um dos odiosos D4, com um desses estúpidos que haviam lhe declarado guerra.

- Claro. – respondeu Yamato, olhando para os dedos e contando-os. – Dizem qu um número de sorte.

- Perdão? – sussurrou a Sra. Takenouchi. – O que disse, Yamato-kun?

- Qu um número de sorte. – insistiu Yamato. – Você será a sétima esposa na lista do meu pai.

Disse isto com tanta frieza, que por um momento Sora congelou. Não sabia se era escandaloso o número de esposas que havia tido o Sr. Ishida ou o tom de voz com que ele havia falado. Sua mãe fingiu não ter ouvido o comentário, era uma mulher forte e severa.

- Matt, fique calado. – sentenciou o Sr. Ishida. – Dedica-se a jantar e a me felicitar.

Yamato enrugou a testa e pela primeira vez levantou o olhar e buscou os olhos avermelhados de Sora, que encontrou duas bolas azuis cheias de tédio.

- Sim, pai. – respondeu Yamato, logo sorriu. – Desta vez escolheu muito bem. Até me conseguiu uma irmã.

- Assim já não terá mais que incomodar sua mãe por causa de Takeru. – respondeu Ishida.

- Sim, claro. Adoraria trocar Takeru por esta mulher. – Yamato riu discretamente e pegou o cardápio para começar a folhea-lo.

Sora suspirou. O odioso loiro parecia uma criança. Um menino envolvido em gelo e em sarcasmos ridículos. _'Com toda razão Tai-chan, quer dizer, Yagami-san, se tornou tão petulante... Tem más companhias.'_

O garçom chegou para anotar o pedido. Sora não conhecia muito de comida italiana e optou por pedir uma macarronada. Não gostava de estar ali. Era terrível ver os olhares que sua mãe e o senhor Ishida tinham; além do mais, Yamato, com a cara pálida, serena os comentários cheios de sangue, de feridas.

- Yamato-kun, seu pai me disse que gosta de música. – comentou a mãe de Sora, sorrindo o mais amável possível. – Quando seu pai se aposentar, levará adiante dos negócios na emissora ou seguirá uma carreira musical?

Yamato franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Nunca se sabe. – respondeu, mas Sora notou que o jovem apertava os punhos e olhava inquietamente o arranjo da mesa. Essa situação era insuportável.

- Oh, sim, entendo.

- Mamãe. – interrompeu Sora, levantando-se. – Verdadeiramente está feliz com isso?

- Sora? – disse sua mãe, meio envergonhada. – Sente-se, por favor.

- Não! Não até que me dê uma resposta.

- Sora, sente-se. Está me envergonhando. – voltou a dizer a senhora.

- Deixe-a falar, querida. Se sua filha tem algo para nos dizer, que diga.

Sora tentou se acalmar. Como pôde, voltou a sentar-se.

- Está tudo bem em casar com esse homem? – perguntou com os olhos irritados. – É um perfeito estranho. Seu filho é um perfeito estranho também. Pode... Pode se casar com quem tiver vontade, mas acho que primeiro deveria conhecer bem essa pessoa e a sua família. Nem sequer conhecia o seu filho! Eu nem sequer conhecia seu namorado e agora me avisa que vai se casar!

Sora absteve-se de dizer seus sentimentos e angustias sobre os D4, sua escola e especificamente Yamato. Fiz um enorme esforço para separar suas emoções.

- Sora-chan, você acha que não posso fazer sua mãe feliz? – a jovem notou que o Sr. Ishida pela primeira vez mostrava um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que você não será capaz de fazê-la feliz. – respondeu Sora, tentando parecer segura.

- Talvez tenha razão. Disse o mesmo à sua mãe. – Yamato cruzou os braços, olhou a decoração do local; a Sra. Takenouchi agachou a cabeça e Ishida acendeu um cigarro. – Veja bem, me casei seis vezes. Sei o que um casamento implica.

- Han? – Sora deixou escapar, opinava ao contrário. Para ela o casamento deveria acontecer apenas uma vez e apenas assim poderia se aprender o que se implica.

- Por isso, pedi a sua mãe que se mudassem para minha casa; se funcionar, nos casaremos em um mês.

- Quê?

Uma coisa era vislumbrar uma cerimônia em longo prazo, pois assim, teria tempo para reclamar, brigar e rebelar-se. Mas uma mudança repentina para a casa do inimigo era algo indigno e absurdo.

- Sua mãe aceitou. – disse Ishida, complacente.

- É o melhor por agora. – sussurrou a Sra. Takenouchi enquanto sua filha tentava montar o quebra-cabeças em sua mente.

Sem poder evitar, Sora bateu os punhos na mesa. Levantou-se e disse com tom desmembrado. – Vou... Vou ao toalete.

A mesa ficou em silêncio.

- Sinto muito, Ishida... Sabia que Sora reagiria assim. Também te peço desculpas, Yamato-kun. – disse a dama com uma leve reverência.

- Não se preocupe, querida. É melhor que ela expresse como se sente e acabe aceitando a situação. – murmurou Ishida, com os olhos cabisbaixos.

O relógio seguiu seu ciclo eterno, somando minutos. Os três presentes à mesa não trocavam muitas palavras, nem risos.

- Sora ainda não voltou.

- Não acho que demore, querida. Mulheres sempre passam muito tempo no toalete.

Mais minutos, mais silêncio. Mais tédio. Yamato não comeu nada quando a comida chegou.

- Estou indo embora. – disse com arrogância quando se ergueu. A Sra. Takenouchi lhe assentiu, por um momento ficou deslumbrada diante da figura intacta e perfeita do jovem.

- Matt. – disse Ishida, com tom desafiador.

- Hum?

- Minha noiva e sua filha se mudarão amanhã para a mansão. Seja amável com elas.

- Ah.

- Na escola também. – insistiu o pai do jovem loiro. – Sora-chan é nova em seu colégio, ajude-a.

- Claro! – acrescentou Yamato, com um sorriso longo e falso.

* * *

Sora demorou bastante em se recompor. Primeiro amaldiçoou seu destino, se é que existia. Logo descobriu que os olhos estavam vermelhos por tanta impotência, não havia lágrimas, mas mesmo assim estavam úmidos, resentidos, incontroláveis. Não sabia que pensar sobre o que estava sucedendo.

Não tinha a quem acudir: sua mãe e ela nunca haviam sido muito amigas, ela era demasiada restrita e Sora demasiada rebelde. Também não podia compartilhar seus segredos com alguma velha amizade, porque todas eram frágeis e superfulas. Estava sozinha nisso, apenas tinha seu pai e havia meses que não o via. Sim. Por isso, havia demorado em se recompor. _Mas não vou deixar que me vençam, _disse após sua luta interna. Saiu do toalete de damas com um rosto renovado. Suspirou e se dispôs a voltar para a mesa.

- Ei. – escutou Sora. Um braço branco e forte lhe impediu de continuar caminhando. Era Yamato Ishida novamente.

- Você! – gritou Sora.

- Isso era o que deveria ter dito quando cheguei nesse lugar vulgar e dei de cara contigo e sua mãe. – murmurou Yamato, com postura de gelo. – É uma excelente atriz... Alguma graça teria que ter.

- Sai do meu caminho.

Yamato sorriu com ironia e soltou o braço.

- Continua de pé a oferta que te fiz. – disse o jovem loiro, acomodando seus cabelos.

- Que?

- Uma mosca morta como você não entende bem as coisas. Vou repetir uma vez mais: pode obter o meu perdão se e beijar os pés e se declarar minha escrava permanente.

Sora fechou os olhos um momento, como se meditasse.

- Não sei... – falou prontamente, abrindo seus olhos e sorrindo igual à Yamato. – Acho que é você quem não compreende bem as coisas. Pergunto-me o que deve existir nesse ínfimo cérebro. – então colocou as mãos na cintura. – Escute bem, idiota, mas escute bem pelo menos uma vez em sua vida, mesmo que a situação tenha mudado, mesmo minha mãe tendo ficado louca e queira casar-se com seu pai, não vou me dobrar diante de um menino rico como você. Nunca, mas nunca serei sua escrava e nem vou me rebaixar beijando seus pés, sua mão ou a ponta dos teus cabelos de principezinho. E mais, saberá pouco de mim, porque eu vou embora morar com meu pai assim que puder e eu mesma me manterei com dinheiro vindo do meu esforço. – Sora suspirou satisfeita por não ter perdido a compostura e nem por ter precisado gritar. Apenas usou um tom firme, como o que sua mãe usava quando era pequena. – Fim.

- Belo discurso. – comentou Yamato, aplaudindo. – Mas não diga que não te avisei. Por minha parte você e sua mãe sofrerão muito de agora em diante.

- Sim, sim. – refutou Sora. – Faça o que quiser. E amanhã envia uns 10 gorilas em vez de 5, para dar mais emoção à sua guerra... E quanto a minha mãe, se vê que você não conhece uma mulher de gelo.

_Cinco gorilas? Do que essa mulher está falando?_ Pensou Yamato. Sora soltou-se dele com um empurrão, mas em vez de voltar para a mesa, saiu do lugar e voltou para sua casa.

* * *

Taichi Yagami se concentrou nas sensações que emanavam de seu pescoço. Ali. Exatamente ali. Gostava que o beijassem ali, e que os beijos fossem longos, úmidos. Enquanto se deleitava com essas sensações, escutou seu celular vibrando em sua calça.

- Espera um pouco, preciosa. – sugeriu Taichi, deixando de lado a mulher que tinha em cima de si.

A garota pareceu momentaneamente transtornada, mas obedeceu. Yagami pegou o celular e observou quem ligava.

- Ah, Yama. Como foi o jantar com seu pai? – perguntou Taichi, querendo soar casual enquanto indicava para a mulher que podia continuar lhe beijando, desta vez no abdômen. – Te deu algum presente novo?

**- Temos que nos reunir.**

- Hum, ai mesmo. – expressou Taichi para a garota e logo prestou atenção nas palavras de Yamato. – Não idiota, não estava falando com você... Dizia que, sim, nos reunirmos. Quando?

**- Agora mesmo** Novamente Taichi fez um enorme esforço para entender a repentina ordem de seu amigo.

- Tá, tá. Está alterado... Vejamos... O que aconteceu dessa vez... Noticias da França. Já sei, algo melhor, se trata de Takeru, certo?... Não, não... Já sei, tenho uma maior. Seu pai vai se casar novamente!

Yamato desligou e Taichi bufou.

- Isso porque eu estava brincando. – disse a si mesmo, enquanto guardava o aparelho.

- Taichi-sama, podemos continuar?

- Não. Muito chato. – optou por dizer, enquanto recolhia sua camisa e se levantava. – Eu te ligo dentro de um século.

- Mas, Taichi-sama, achei que estivesse se divertindo... Eu...

- Desculpa, linda. Será em outra ocasião.

* * *

- Estúpido, Tai. – foi a primeira coisa a dizer quando finalizou a chamada. – Por que não pode ter um pouco mais de senso?

Yamato Ishida estava na limusine, encostado no banco e de mau humor.

- Já avisei ao Joe; agora só falta o Kou. – recapacitou ao tempo em que discava o número de seu camarada ruivo.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi sempre atendia com preguiça o celular quando estava absorvido no computador. Não gostava que lhe ligassem, obstantemente sempre terminava atendendo no quarto toque.

- Moshi, moshi. – disse o mais impaciente possível, descobriu que se tratava de seu amigo Ishida. – Como está, Yamato?

**- Reunião na minha casa, dentro de uma hora.**

- Urgente?

**- Urgente...**

- Hãn... Claro. Vemos-nos lá.

**- Quero te pedir um favor.**

- Claro, sem problemas. Precisa de informação de alguma garota, estou renovando a base de dados, há alguns minutos anexei as referências de Takenouchi Sora-san, a garota da tarja vermelha.

**- Necessito de informação sobre a mãe dela. Por favor, consiga tudo sobre essa mulher, tudo!... Sei que pode fazer isso.**

Yamato desligou. Koushiro deu de ombros. – Suponho que possa fazer isso. – murmurou baixo, enquanto voltava a atenção para a base de dados que estava fazendo. - Miyako Inoue... Primeiro ano... Grupo 1A... Promessa da secundária... Hum, interessante!... Passatempos... Uau, excelente! – Koushiro fechou a base de dados algo ressentido. – Parece que encontrei uma garota adequada, bastante boa... Mas fazer o quê, tenho que trabalhar.

* * *

Joe Kido era o mais alto dos D4. Era magro e tinha pernas longas. Era o único de seus amigos que usava óculos e que continuamente estava com livros, portfólios e mochila na mão.

Quando atravessou a sala principal, acompanhado por um par de criados, parecia ausente, absorvido por um problema, mas quando entrou na antessala principal onde seu amigo Yamato Ishida recebia as visitas intimas, sua expressão mudou para uma de queixa e desaprovação.

Ali estavam seus três melhores amigos. Yamato estava sentado no sofá menor, tinha os olhos perdidos como de costume e carregava sua gaita de sempre. Taichi estava deitando no sofá e Koushiro estava sentado no chão, entretido com seu notebook.

- Bom, espero que desta vez tenham um pretexto suficientemente válido para tirar-me das minhas aulas vespertinas.

- Chegou tarde, Joe. – atacou Yamato, guardando a gaita. – Disse que lhe esperava em uma hora e você se atrasou quase duas.

- Qual é, eu ainda venho e você reclama. – resmungou Joe enquanto deixava seus livros perfeitamente arrumados na mesa.

- Chega de estudar, Jo, que dá medo. – opinou Taichi – Nem sequer precisa estudar para entrar na faculdade, seu pai arruma tudo.

- Mas eu quero fazer por mim mesmo.

- Silêncio. Minha cabeça está doendo. – soltou Yamato. – Não os chamei aqui para começar com a discussão de sempre.

- Certo. – disse Taichi. – Yama nos chamou aqui para nos dizer que seu pai vai se casar novamente.

Yamato socou Taichi sem nenhuma consideração ou remorso. Yagami caiu no sofá mas se incorporou com a cara de ironia, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Quem tinha que dizer isso era eu, idiota.

Joe se sentou junto a Koushiro.

- Me pergunto por que seu pai não aprende a lição, da última vez até nos excedemos um pouco, lembram?... A esposa seis praticamente saiu implorando o divórcio depois do que fez, Yama.

- Do que fizemos, você quer dizer. – corrigiu Taichi. – Não apenas Yamato a torturou, nós também fizemos nossa parte. – Tai ficou com o olhar sonhador, recordando. – Mesmo assim, minha esposa favorita foi a quatro.

- Muito menos estamos aqui para lembrar-se das esposas do meu pai, Taichi. – sussurrou Yamato, cruzando os braços. – Kou, conseguiu os dados?

Koushiro levantou o rosto e assentiu.

- Takenouchi Toshiko. 38 anos. Foi casada e se divorciou há pouco tempo. Tem uma floricultura que ela mesma administra... Curiosamente é a floricultura da emissora de seu pai... Hum, não tem antecedentes criminais. Seus vizinhos a veem como uma mulher muito firme, exemplar, em nenhum momento pareceu ter aspirações econômicas e classes sociais não lhe importam... E aqui vai o melhor, tem uma filha, Takenouchi Sora, 17 anos.

Taichi e Joe abriram bem a boca, até mostrar a língua.

- Nenhum dado mais?

- Nenhum. Parece que nos encontramos diante do caso de uma mulher limpa de culpas e que não tem ambição.

- Ou as esconde muito bem – optou Yamato.

- Não acredito. – disse de repente Taichi.

- Tai, o que você sabe? – desafiou Joe. – Pode ser uma maestria das mentiras como a esposa dois, Yama tem que está alerta.

- No mínimo. – julgou Koushiro. – Mas... Não há nenhum mistério nessa senhora Takenouchi que esteja a vista. Da informação que consegui, o mais interessante é que vendia flores na emissora e, claro, que sua filha é Sora Takenouchi, a quem lhe demos a tarja vermelha hoje.

- Bah. – expressou Taichi, sorrindo. – Me impressionam as coincidências.

- E como quer despedaçar essa velha aproveitadora, Yamato? – perguntou Joe Kido ansioso.

Yamato ficou em silêncio. Apesar de querer se concentrar no planejamento para destruir a possível sétima esposa de seu pai, apenas podia recordar em sua mente seu encontro com a jovem ruiva que horas atrás havia se atrevido a desafia-lo.

- Ignoro. – pode dizer Yamato, com o olhar fixo na almofada.

- Mas tem que ser algo muito cruel, de primeira instância. – disse Joe, com atitude altiva. – Não apenas porque a mulher vai se casar com seu pai e lhe roubará a herança, mas também porque, além disso, a filha dessa mulher se atreveu a te faltar com respeito, te insultou e te deu um tapa e agora é nossa inimiga. – os olhos de Joe, baixo os cristais, brilhavam. – Tem que destruí-las.

- Eu hein, Joe-senpai... Isso soa tão sanguinário. – opinou Koushiro, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Apenas digo o que penso, mas faremos o que Yama quiser. – se defendeu Joe.

- Falando disso. – comentou Taichi. – Se Yama quer se vingar de Sora-chan, pode fazer a vontade, mas não estou de acordo que os gorilas da sala 2D a batam como se fosse um homem.

- Por que diabos está chamando essa cadela de Sora-chan, Tai? – resmungou Joe.

- Agora que me lembro dela ter justamente dito o mesmo, mencionou algo sobre 5 gorilas... Mas que eu lembre não ordenei nada contra essa mulher.

- Pois hoje a tarde tive que salvá-la de nossos fieis gorilas. – murmurou Taichi, olhando para Joe. – Você deu a ordem, Jo?

- Eu nada mais fiz que assinar propostas. – respondeu Joe, olhando para o outro lado. – Nem sequer olhei do que se tratava.

- Mesmo assim, Takenouchi-san é a vítima de Yamato – disse Koushiro. – Não deveria ter feito isso.

Yamato ouvia a discussão de seus amigos com expressão perturbada, não sabia o que dizer.

- Qual o problema? – exclamou Joe algo exagerado. – Tem tarja vermelha e o propósito das tarjas vermelhas é fazer com que o desgraçado saia do colégio. Se os gorilas do 2D lhe dão o merecido a essa garota, com certeza ela não vai querer voltar para a escola. Não sei como se atreve a reclamar, Taichi, se você é o mais violento dos quatro.

- É que se trata de uma garota! – refutou Tai, incorporando-se

- Tai tem razão. É a primeira vez que uma garota é castigada com tarja vermelha... Creio que as regras deveriam ser diferentes entres homens e garotas, seria o justo. – opinou Kou.

- Não vejo o porquê de haver diferenças. – insistiu Joe.

- Você tá louco? – desafiou Tai. – Mulheres tem menos força que homens, se alguém, por exemplo, fizesse algo com a minha irmã...

- Mas Takenouchi-san não é sua irmã. – sussurrou Joe, recuperando a compostura.

- Calem a boca! – gritou Yamato, interrompendo-os. – Não me deixam pensar.

Joe se levantou e recolheu seus livros.

- Lamento, Yamato-kun. – mencionou. – Mas não tenho vontade de ficar discutindo... Tenho que voltar para os meus estudos... Estou no terceiro ano e preciso me concentrar no meu futuro.

- Sim, como quiser. – disse Yamato.

- Sabe que conta comigo... Quando tiver um plano mestre para acabar com a esposa sete me avisa, eu te apoio... E se me disser que pare com os ataques contra essa garota, farei.

Desta vez Yamato Ishida não disse nada, apenas olhou como Joe cruzava o cômodo e se retirava. Koushiro suspirou, encolheu os ombros, como era seu costume.

- Entendo que Jo-senpai tenha muitos problemas, mas... – começou a dizer baixo, mas Tai e Yamato o ouviam. – Mas acho que... Está passando do limite.

- Do limite, tá bom, está se tornando um ditador demente.

- Dá no mesmo. Estou indo dormir. – grunhiu Yamato.

- Hum.

- Essa é sua nova maneira de nos colocar para fora? – zumbou Taichi.

- Suponho, mas não tem que ir... Apenas necessito pensar em sonhos.

- Está bem, nós iremos, eu quero terminar minha base de dados. – disse Koushiro.

Yamato se deixou cair no sofá onde minutos atrás Tai estava deitado.

- Yama. – disse Taichi quando ele e Koushiro se aproximava da saída da antessala.

- Mmm?

- Compreendo que é sua vítima. – segui Taichi falando. – E respeitarei sua decisão sobre o seu destino.

- ... E?

- Mas se trata da Sora-chan. – acrescentou o garoto moreno. Yamato se levantou do enorme sofá, ficou sentado e olhou fixamente nos olhos chocolates de Tai. – E não acho que possa machucá-la por minha conta.

- Tai... O que você tem a ver com essa garota? – perguntou Koushiro, com seu laptop debaixo do braço.

- Conversamos sobre isso da próxima vez, Kou. – Taichi deu a volta e se despediu de Yamato com a mão.

Yamato já não pode voltar a deitar. _Tai idiota_, disse em sua mente, e outra vez, contra tudo o que ele queria, lembrou a voz da tal Sora-chan lhe dando um discurso onde lhe dizia que ela jamais se arrastaria a seus pés.

- Veremos. – murmurou em voz alta antes de se levantar e se dirigir ao seu quarto.

* * *

Sora não havia tido tempo de resolver sua vida na tarde passada. Estava cansada e não tinha resposta definitiva ao que tinha que fazer. Não tinha falado com sua mãe, em compensação havia passado a noite inteira tentando localizar seu pai, mas não teve sorte.

_Deve estar... Deve estar ocupado_. A manhã estava cheia de ruídos. Desceu as escadas e quando quis entrar na cozinha, a encontrou repleta de homens uniformizados de azul. Soltou um gripo que foi abafado por sua mãe.

- Jovenzinhas não devem gritar assim. – reclamou a Sra. Takenouchi que também se encontrava na cozinha, junto aos homens que estavam empacotando toda a casa.

- Mas... Mas...

- Ontem você saiu sem jantar. – disse a mãe de Sora resignada. – Por isso não ficou sabendo que a mudança seria hoje.

- Quê? Hoje?

- Quando sair da escola essa casa já estará vazia. Terás que voltar com Yamato-kun para a nova residência.

Sora esteve a ponto de perder a compostura. Encostou-se à parede, apertou os punhos e com voz trêmula falou:

- Mas mamãe. Por que está fazendo isso? Por que quer deixar essa casa onde temos tantas lembranças? Por que está agindo de forma tão egoísta?... Por que não pensa um pouco em como me sinto?

- Sora, não diga besteiras. – disse a Sra. Takenouchi. – Você mesma havia me implorado meses atrás que começasse a pensar mais em mim mesma e é isso que estou fazendo. Não me pesa deixar essa casa, porque me lembra de seu pai e quero de uma vez por todas me esquecer dele.

- Entendo. Se você quer ir, não tem nada de mal. Mas me deixe aqui, eu mesma procurarei uma maneira de manter a casa e...

- Ainda não é maior de idade, filha. – comentou a Sra. Takenouchi- Não quero que me veja como a bruxa da história, mas você irá para a casa de Ishida comigo, como se fossemos uma família. Entendeu?

A jovem golpeou a parede. O que sua mãe dizia não tinha sentido.

- Está provocando que eu saia da sua vida para sempre e regresse com o papai. – murmurou Sora enquanto terminava de descer a escada e desaparecia pela porta da cozinha.

A Sra. Takenouchi suspirou.

- Temo que isso não seja possível, filha.

* * *

O colégio mais famoso do Japão havia amanhecido mais esplendoroso que o dia anterior. Parecia que havia mais rosas nas jardineiras ou que o sol brilhavam mais ou o vento corria com mais força. Sora atravessou a entrada principal com o olhar desafiante. Tinha que impor essa postura rígida, estava no terreno do inimigo: em uma guerra. Quando chegou ao lugar dos armários, abriu o seu com a intenção de trocar os sapatos e pegar seus livros.

Ali estava.

Tinha forma retangular e estada forrada de veludo. Era vermelho. Ali estava ,como havia dito ontem o Nerd do computador, uma tarja vermelha. Sora observou com reserva; um garoto que estava o seu lado começou a gargalhar e explodiu em gritou que a anunciavam formalmente como a nova inimiga do D4.

_Tanto escândalo por causa desse pedaço de papel._ Sem pensar duas vezes agarrou a tarja vermelha, a amassou e a lançou sobre seus ombros. Feito isso escutou múrmuros das mulheres próximas, então fechou o armário e se dispôs a ir.

- Creio que deixou cair isto. – disse prontamente Yamato Ishida aparecendo na sua frente com a tarja vermelha amassada. – Devo dizer que recebeu a tarja de maneira vulgar... Mas, bom, não poderia esperar nada melhor de uma mulher marginal.

Yamato jogou com força a tarja, que golpeou a testa de Sora.

- Deveria ficar com ela, pois também é um presente meu para você. – sussurrou Sora, um pouco assustada pelo rosto imprevisível e indecifrável do jovem D4.

Yamato bateu suas mãos nos armários e fechou Sora com seus braços, de modo que a garota ficou presa e riu.

- Está morrendo de medo, não é? – se esse homem era capaz de enviar cinco gorilas para que batessem nela, podia se atrever a coisas piores, e sim, Sora teve que admitir a si mesma, tinha um pouco de temor. – Meu pai me disse que a cadela da sua mãe e você se acolherão em minha mansão a partir de hoje. – isso havia dito em tom muito baixo, glacial. – O velho quer que nós voltemos juntos ao renovado lar, mas como deve compreender, não quero sujar meu carro, então te deixei o endereço atrás da tarja vermelha, para que se arraste até a mansão e peça por água quando chegar.

Yamato sorriu, a liberou. Sora conteve a ira. Não necessitava de ir como intrusa na casa de convencido, apenas precisava se comunicar com seu pai, para ir morar com ele.

- Já escutaram. – exclamou Yamato com voz muito alta. – Esse pedaço de mulher tem a tarja vermelha e de agora em diante ninguém deverá lhe dirigir a palavra, nem ajudá-la em nada.

As palavras do loiro se escutaram como uma ordem da qual ele se sentiu orgulhoso.

- Claro que sim, Yamato-sama! – disseram em coro um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano.

- O que dizer, Ishida-sama.

- Yamato-sama te amo!

* * *

Para Sora foi difícil chegar a sua aula. Depois da ordem de Yamato, todo o instituto sabia sobre sua tarja vermelha. A duras penas havia se livrado dos empurrões, das burlas e cotoveladas... A duras penas suportava estar ali. Mas tinha que ser paciente. Não tinha uma ideia exata do poder do D4 na escola, mas não se deixaria vencer. Sora não entendia. _ Que influência tinha o tal Ishida para que todos o obedecessem? Por que o instituto dependia e funcionava de acordo com as ordens do D4?_... Sora sabia que havia dinheiro envolvido e isso era justamente o que lhe repugnava.

Quando entrou na sua sala, encontrou com os olhares assassinos de seus companheiros. De novo não havia uma mesa e cadeira que se sentasse. _Mas isso não vai me deter outra vez,_ reflexionou enquanto tirava de sua mochila um banquinho desmontável, que havia conseguido em sua casa.

- Chegou tarde, Takenouchi-san. – disse a professora de inglês. – Terá deveres extras.

- Lamento professora. – respondeu Sora, com ironia. Olhou de relance o D4 ruivo, estava muito entretido com um computador.

- Agora! – gritou a líder do grupo.

Quando Sora ouviu a ordem, tirou de sua mochila uma raquete de tênis e a colocou na frente de seu rosto. Imediatamente uma jorrada de borrachas começou a impactar-se por seu corpo. Sora manteve forte a raquete e evitou emitir qualquer queixa. _Isso não será suficiente, _repetiu para si mesma, como se fosse um triunfo. A professora nem se importou, continuou com sua aula.

Terminou de armar o banquinho e se sentou. Outra vez tinha os olhares de todos sobre ela, inclusive Jun Motomiya, quem havia defendido ontem, parecia vê-la com ódio, com desgosto.

- Agora! – voltou a gritar a líder do grupo.

Desta vez, Sora apenas pôde vislumbrar jatos de tinta negra viajando direto a ela. Conseguiu cobrir o rosto, mas segundos depois sentiu úmido o couro cabeludo. Não quis nem imaginar como estava. _Droga, isto é o cumulo... Realmente devo me deixar vencer ante as ordens desse loiro e seu exercito?_ Logo, levantou o rosto com a maior dignidade que encontrou, mas começaram a rir-se dela. A ruiva não fez nada, não ia fazer mais nada, jamais. Não perante meninos ricos e estúpidos que apenas sabiam seguir ordens.

Koushiro Izumi ao contrário fechou bruscamente seu computador.

- Sensei. – chamou educadamente. Todos os companheiros do grupo cortaram suas gargalhadas.

- Izumi-san, deseja algo?

- Nada. Apenas me questionava algumas coisas.

- Diga, por favor.

- É que me dei conta de que falta uma mesa na sala.

- Oh, sim, tem razão. Pergunto-me por que será... Takenouchi-san, onde está sua mesa?

Sora não respondeu.

- É necessário recuperá-la, não acha, Sensei?

- Sim, Izumi-san, tem razão. Takenouchi-san, vá pegar sua mesa imediatamente.

- Me parece que você deveria ir. – comentou Koushiro. – A líder do grupo poderia acompanhá-la... Creio que um líder deve ver as carências de sua sala e fazer o que for necessário, por outra parte, você como professora deve resolver as demandas de seus alunos.

A professora assentiu um pouco envergonhada. Sora pensou que talvez no fundo aquela mulher estava muito irritada com o ruivo. Porém, para a surpresa da garota, tanto a líder do grupo, como a Sensei, o obedeceram imediatamente.

- Bom, suponho que a aula será interrompida alguns minutos. – seguiu dizendo Koushiro. – Mas hoje estão tão barulhentos... Acho que estou decidindo mudar de sala.

Sora voltou a admirar-se quando Izumi disse isso, já que a maioria de seus companheiros colocou um rosto de terror e inconformidade.

- Não, por favor, Izumi-san! – disse um garoto. – Não queremos que se vá...

- Faremos o que quiser. – gritou uma menina, reverenciando-o.

- Quando estou em uma sala de aula, gosto que haja paz e que se faça o que eu digo. Sou o único D4 que vem as aulas ordinariamente e me agrada que as coisas sejam organizadas e calmas. Mas parece que não estou no grupo adequado... Ontem mesmo lançaram ovos numa garota e hoje fizeram o mesmo com tinta preta e borrachas.

- Mas Izumi-san, é que há ordens, você sabe que esta garota tem tarja vermelha.

- Podem fazer o que quiserem com ela fora dessa sala. Podem procurar maneiras mais inteligentes de incomodar as pessoas sem perturbar a minha paz. Entenderam?

- Mas é que Kido-senpai nos...

- Então vão reclamar com ele. Mas devo advertir que se continuarem me desafiando, não apenas saírem daqui como pensarei seriamente em vingança... Inclusive tenho razões suficientes. – Kou se levantou e mostrou seu computador manchado de tinta.

- Ai não! – gritou Jun, ao notar que o mais precioso tesouro de Koushiro estava cheio de tinta que originalmente era para Sora. – Perdoe-nos Koushiro-sama!

- Vou pensar. – mencionou Koushiro. – Por que não vai se limpar, Takenouchi-san, não quero que uma garota da minha sala esteja nessas condições... E além do mais, espero que quando eu voltar esse lugar esteja limpo e impecável e as aulas prossigam com ordem.

Koushiro saiu da sala com o rosto ofendido e os olhos negros olhando seu computador manchado.

Sora saiu atrás dele um pouco apressada. Não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas o tal ruivo no final das contas havia lhe ajudado.

- Nerd do computador! – gritou quando estava os dois no corredor.

- Nerd do computador? – repetiu Koushiro, parando sem se virar.

- Perdão, esqueci seu nome. – _como se chama, como se chama, como se chama, ah... Sim. _ – Izumi-san... É Izumi Koushiro-san.

- Suponho. O que aconteceu?

- Eu queria te agradecer. – assegurou Sora.

- Hum. Está mal interpretando as coisas de novo. Desta vez tão pouco fiz por você. Fiz porque Tai me pediu e porque me incomoda que perturbem minha paz.

- Tai?

- Lava esse cabelo ou ficará assim. – indicou Izumi, outra vez caminhando. – Yamato é perspicaz e mesmo que pinte o cabelo de preto perceberá que é você. Por outro lado, se não quer que te façam nada, pode permanecer na sala de aula enquanto eu estiver lá.

* * *

Apesar de o ruivo ter insistido que Sora havia mal interpretado as coisas, ela se sentiu, de repente, reconfortada. Como se nem tudo estivesse perdido. Entrou ao toalete de damas e começou a se limpar. Por sorte a tinta estava cedendo, mas era bastante trabalhoso tentar enxaguar o cabelo no lavatório. Sora notou que até os banheiros do instituto eram lindos: com pisos de mármore, azulejos finos e portas corrediças imaculadas. Também havia alguns vasos com plantas e um pequeno sofá.

_Claro, afinal de contas é uma escola de ricos. E eu achando que havia ganhado uma bolsa... Certeza que o Sr Ishida está pagando... Que patético. Mamãe não deveria permitir! Eu mesma não deveria permitir._

- Desculpa, você é Takenouchi-san? – Sora saiu imediatamente de seus pensamentos, suspirou e levantou a cabeça molhada do lavatório.

Colocou-se em defesa, frente a ela estava uma jovem bastante bonita, mas Sora não podia deixar de desconfiar.

- Oh, parece que sim. – murmurou a garota, que tinha cabelos longos e roxos.

- O que você quer? – indagou Sora, enquanto a garota sorria com doçura estranha.

- Não queria te incomodar, desculpa. É que eu sou nova no colégio e queria te perguntar algumas coisas, mas se não está cômoda, poderia prescindir minhas questões.

Não apenas era bonita, a garota parecia saber falar com propriedade, algo raro nos jovens de sua idade, mesmo sendo ricas.

- Não está me incomodando... Bom, o que queria perguntar?

- Meu nome é Miyako Inoue. – comentou a garota. – Não se preocupe, não há ninguém aqui dentro.

- Não me importa se há ou não alguém. – disse Sora.

- Esta manhã um jovem comentou que você tinha a tarja vermelha.

- Sim.

- Também fiquei interada dos lideres da escola, os jovens D4.

- Han.

- Quando perguntei ao garoto o porquê tinha tarja vermelha, ele me disse que foi porque você defendeu uma garota e deu um tapa no líder dos vândalos. Eu...

- O quê?

- Fiquei indignada. – expressou Inoue, com o rosto angelical. – Me perguntei 'que tipo de escola é essa?' Digo, você não fez nada de errado.

- Eh... Não sei o que te dizer. – comentou Sora. – Obrigado, eu acho.

- E você não vai fazer nada. Tipo, lutar contra esses jovens... Não é apropriado que deixemos que eles comandem a escola.

- Olha... Obrigado, de verdade, muito obrigado. – disse Sora. – Mas o melhor seria que você não falasse comigo. Posso ver que é uma boa garota e não vai querer passar por problemas... Eu acharei uma maneira de sair dessa.

Sora fez uma reverencia e saiu com o cabelo úmido, mas ainda pintado. Para dizer a verdade, tinha certa insegurança ao conversar com as pessoas desse colégio. Um dia antes havia defendido uma garota e no dia seguinte havia lhe dado as costas.

- Deus, que problemático. – disse com tédio enquanto se aproximava de sua sala.

Havia muito pouco barulho lá dentro, talvez foi por isso que Sora espiou antes de entrar. Nem seus companheiros, nem sua professora estavam. O único de seu grupo que estava ali era Koushiro, mas não estava sozinho. Um garoto alto e de óculos estava ali e o segurava pela camisa, de maneira ameaçadora.

- Você não deve me contradizer, Kou. Eu sou o encarregado de executar as sentenças.

- Yama nem sequer sentenciou formalmente a garota. – murmurou Izumi, sem mostrar temor algum pela ameaça. – Você sabe, Jo-senpai, que detesto que perturbem meu espaço, não gosto que haja violência ao meu redor se não for necessário. Se quiserem fazer dano a garota, que façam fora das aulas.

- Perfeito, se é esse o problema, por que não troca de sala? – sugeriu Joe, soltando Izumi.

- Gosto dessa sala. Fica perto do laboratório de informática e também dos sanitários. Se me agrada o local não tenho porque sair.

- Então não vá contra as normas do D4.

- As normas do D4 não estão acima da minha tranquilidade. – Izumi encolheu os ombros, Sora via pelo vidro da porta e não sabia o que fazer.

Joe Kido era o D4 que menos lhe havia chamado a atenção, mas parecia ser o pior de todos... Bom, 'quase' o pior. Assustava-lhe notar que o rosto de Joe não tinha nada a ver com as palavras que saiam de sua boca. Joe tinha o rosto afilado, o nariz longo e reto, os olhos negros e pequenos. O uniforme que usava era impecável, inclusive mais que o de Izumi, que parecia ser um garoto ordenado.

- Yamato não irá gostar disso quando souber que está defendendo a garota.

- Não me importa. Eu a defendo... Mas é certeza que você tem muita vontade de destruí-la, inclusive parece que a conhece.

- O que Koushiro-kun, de onde tirou isso?

- Hum, creio que da sua histeria. – associou Kou. – Nunca antes te vi tão irritado com uma vitima da tarja vermelha, normalmente apenas fica assim de tanto estudar para as provas.

Sora se enterneceu momentaneamente. O Nerd do computador acabava de dizer que a defendia. De repente ficou atenta nas feições do ruivo e achou-o lindo, não tanto como Yamato, claro, mas com algo especial. Talvez era o cabelo avermelhado ou os olhos profundos.

- Não se preocupe Sora-chan. – Sora quase teve um infarto ao escutar uma respiração atrás dela. Deu um salto e se separou da porta.

- Suspeito ter te surpreendido, não? – perguntou Taichi Yagami, com o sorriso deformado. Taichi, ao contrario de Joe e Koushiro, tinha o uniforme todo bagunçado, com a gravata desfeita e o casaco amarrado na cintura.

- Tai... Digo, Yagami-san.

- Sora, pelos velhos tempos, me chame de Tai-chan, não me incomoda.

- Não. – disse claramente Sora. – Somos inimigos, lembra?

- Certo... Ofendeu Yama e deve pagar as consequências fúnebres. – disse em tom de brincadeira. – E o que tanto estava espiando, se é que posso saber?

- Seus amigos. Os patéticos D4 estão discutindo e...

- Já te disse que não há porque se preocupar. Joe fica assim quando está sob pressão, mas não é capaz de vencer Koushiro, que é capitão da equipe de Kendo (mesmo que não pareça). Além do mais, não se esqueça de que são muito bons amigos.

- Estão discutindo por minha culpa.

- Sim, às vezes isso acontece. – Taichi deixou Sora com a palavra na boca e entrou na sala, Sora continuou vendo tudo do lado de fora.

- Ei, Jo, está brigando com nosso bebê? Izzy-chan só tem 16 aninhos e você já está com 18. Deveria protegê-lo.

- Taichi, não se faça de palhaço. – deu um sermão Joe.

- E por Kamisama, não volte a me chamar de Izzy-chan! – replicou Koushiro.

- Não leve tão a sério. – disse Tai. – Olha Jo, as coisas estão assim, eu pedi a Kou que protegesse Sora-chan porque ela é minha amiga de infância... Estou de acordo com a vingança e tudo, mas Yama não disse nada definitivo, então por enquanto acho que esta sala pode ser seu refugio.

- E por que não disse antes que era sua amiga de infância ou o que for. – renegou Joe.

- Não sei. Não tive vontade. – burlou Tai. – Mas as coisas são assim.

- Taichi... Você não tem remédio. – disse Joe, acomodando seus óculos. – É que para vocês tudo é tão simples.

- E para você é tudo tão complicado. Relaxa. O que aconteceu com o bom Jo que cuidava de nós quando crianças. Alivia um pouco, nem estamos na época das provas... Se continuar assim o D4 poderia entrar em confrontos que não valem a pena.

- Creio, creio que tem razão. – murmurou Joe Kido com impotência, apertando os punhos. – Espero que Yamato decida bem o que fazer com essa garota essa tarde mesmo, eu já não posso com isso... Meu pai... Quero dizer, nos vemos mais tarde.

Sem dizer mais nada, mas cabisbaixo, Joe saiu da sala sem notar Sora.

- Tai, algo anda mal com Jo-senpai. – indicou Izumi, pensativo. – Não é normal seu comportamento.

- Conversaremos sobre isso depois. Tenho que ir me encontrar com uma garota. Fique com Sora-chan, que escutou fascinada como a defendia do bom Joe.

Koushiro empalideceu uns segundos. Quando Sora entrou novamente na sala, Izumi a ignorou olimpicamente graças a sua atenção focada no computador. Tai saiu. Sora não disse nada. Deixou-se cair na cadeira, seu estômago roncava e hoje mais que fúria, estava nervosa, ansiosa... Esperava poder falar com seu pai essa mesma tarde para não ter que viver na residência dos Ishida.

* * *

Depois de seu encontro nos armários, Yamato não voltou a encontrar-se com sua futura irmã. Havia passado o dia inquieto, deitado na grama do jardim. Não sabia o que fazer com ela. Essa manhã nem sequer pode pensar em seu irmão Takeru.

Havia sido uma manhã tranquila para seu exterior, mas por dentro havia demasiadas teias de aranha. Tinha que resolver por si só, por isso no fez muito esforço para ver seus camaradas, nada mais havia topado com Tai, quem lhe havia feito uma declaração.

- Kou e Jo discutiram hoje. – havia comentado. – Foi por minha culpa. Disse a Kou que defendesse Sora-chan.

- Quer que eu te pergunte 'por que', certo?

- Fiz isso, Yamato, porque Sora é a menina que conheci naqueles meses que você já sabe, quando estávamos no jardim da infância.

- Está falando que nesses três meses que esteve desaparecido, ela esteve com você?

- Jogávamos futebol! – riu Taichi. – Mas quero que fique claro, minha relação com Sora-chan não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo agora. Quero dizer que pode fazer a vida impossível se quiser, devo mais a você do que a ela.

Por que Taichi sempre tinha que complicar ainda mais as situações? Perguntou-se Yamato na saída do colégio. Se Tai não tivesse lhe feito aquele confissão, com certeza já teria dado sua sentença para destruir aquela garota inoportuna e irreverente... Mas para sua desgraça 'aqueles três meses' que mencionou Tai eram razão suficiente para que Yamato recapitulasse seu veredito.

- Ishida-sama, que bom que o encontramos. – Yamato levantou o olhar, deteve seus passos.

- O que querem? Alias, quem são?

- Ishida-sama, somos seu mais fervoroso grupo de admiradores, senhor. Somos do grupo 2-D.

- Ah... Sim. O que querem?

- Ontem Yagami-sama disse que nos recompensaria por capturar a cadela do grupo 2-B, a da tarja vermelha, Takenouchi Sora.

- Disse que capturaram a cadela do grupo B? – expôs Yamato, acomodando o cabelo. – E o que lhe fizeram?

- A acurralamos. – disse um dos gorilas, orgulhoso. – É bastante teimosa, mas conseguimos golpea-la para acalmá-la. Yagami-sama chegou e nos felicitou.

- Hum, bom, muito bom. Só há uma coisa que não se encaixa, séquito de idiotas. Quem diabos lhes deu a ordem de que batessem na MINHA vitima?

O quinteto de homens tremou ao ouvir como a voz glacial de Yamato se tornava lava, fervendo.

- É que Joe-senpai assinou a proposta e...

- Ah, isso. – disse tranquilamente Yamato, deixando sua bolsa no chão e dobrando suas mãos em forma de punhos.

Sem dizer mais nada, socou os gorilas, que cairão por cima uns dos outros, recebendo o impacto.

- Não voltem a me dirigir a palavra e não se atrevam a fazer nenhuma proposta estúpida sem que eu a aprove. – disse sereno, recolhendo sua bolsa.

- Perdão, perdão, Ishida-sama.

- Saiam daqui. – gritou Yamato. Estava farto dessa escola, dessa vida, dessa bola de idiotas que lhe rodeavam.

Quando chegou à limusine, subiu nela e ordenou a seu chofer que não saísse.

- Estou esperando uma mulher. – murmurou Yamato, enquanto olhava pela janela. _Se tiver um pouco de cérebro, a mosca morta esperará que todos saiam da escola para ter certeza de que não sofrerá nenhuma agressão. Essa mulher... É cômico, deve pensar que eu mandei os cinco estúpidos para que batessem nela. Suponho que seja melhor assim, que se dê conta quem realmente manda. _Yamato respirou ruidosamente e esperou com paciência.

Sora Takenouchi saiu da escola uma hora depois que terminaram as aulas. Parecia pálida, mas com os olhos cheios de determinação.

- Ei, escrava. Aonde vai? – perguntou Yamato, abaixando a janela quando a jovem começou a andar pela rua. – Me fez esperar por uma hora.

Sora virou a cara e continuou seu caminho. Yamato lhe indicou ao chofer que avançasse ao mesmo ritmo que Sora.

- Tinha razão, você é estúpida. Não sabe nem ler um endereço. Minha residência fica do outro lado. Ou você se esqueceu de que desde hoje vai fazer parte dos meus serventes?

Novamente Sora não lhe respondeu. Yamato começou a ficar nervoso.

- Suba no carro, não me obrigue a te colocar a força. Prometi ao velho que te levaria.

A jovem ruiva aumentou seu ritmo.

- Nunca! Jamais. – disse com precisão antes de entrar numa rua de mão única, onde a limusine de Yamato não poderia seguir.

_Que diabos está pensando essa mulher? Por acaso acha que tenho vontade de persegui-la? ... Será que é isso que ela quer?_

* * *

_Rua 3, distrito 7_. Pensou Sora quando dobrou uma esquina da avenida principal. _Rua 3, distrito 7. Edifício Fuji, apartamento 9_. Seguiu repassando mentalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que movia suas pernas uma e outra vez sem descansar.

Estava faminta, não havia comido nada durante o dia e tinha uma sensação de vazio no estômago, mas não lhe importava, a Rua 3, distrito 7 era o único que por hora valia a pena.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Sora via como Izumi digitava no computador. Desde que havia voltado o jovem ruivo não havia aberto a boca, era silencio total. Para o cumulo, não havia voltado ninguém para a aula... Para Sora parecia que todos haviam esquecido-a._

_- Pude ficar o tempo que quiser aqui. – disse Koushiro de repente, sem deixar de olhar o notebook. – Mas ninguém irá voltar para as aulas... Suponho que se assustaram quando me viram discutir com Jo-senpai e decidiram seguir os cursos na aula de música ou algo assim... Melhor... Por fim um pouco de paz. – a garota suspirou. Era bastante difícil falar com esse garoto. Era capaz que fosse um gênio, como diziam os rumores, mas Sora achava que também era tímido._

_Ficou a maior parte do tempo calada. Para ela o silêncio também lhe fazia bem, se sentia bem na sala vazia._

_- Izumi-san o que está fazendo no computador? – perguntou Sora de repente, mas Koushiro não lhe respondeu. – Estou falando com você!_

_- Hum, ah, você... Continua aqui._

_- O que está fazendo no computador?_

_- Uma base de dados. – respondeu o ruivo. – Mas, agora que vejo, já passou a hora do almoço, terei que buscar algo._

_Fechou a tela do note, o guardou em sua mochila e se levantou._

_- O que será que tem na cafeteria? – murmurou o jovem. Começou a avançar até a saída, Sora notou que havia caído um papel que Izumi deveria ter guardado em seu casaco._

_- Izumi-san, caiu um... – mas Sora silenciou-se quando o perdeu de vista._

_Observou o papel. Levantou se e o recolheu. _Que tipo de referências guardará aqui. _Sem pensar muito desdobrou o papel._

_- O quê? – gritou Sora ao descobrir a informação que estava escrita na folha. – Não... Não pode ser! – gemeu a garota ao ler os dados completos de sua mãe. Não apenas havia informações gerais, como também havia o estado das contas, a quantidade de dinheiro que tinham os Takenouchi... Inclusive... Inclusive havia uma parte com os dados de seu pai._

O que ele faz com toda essa informação. Como sabe de tudo isso. Até quanto dinheiro minha mãe tem no banco. Tem o endereço do meu pai, que eu não sabia! _ Gritou Sora por dentro, histérica. Não podia confiar nesses sujeitos. Em nenhum. E ela que estava começando a ter consideração por esse Nerd do computador. Como se arrependia, esse excêntrico ruivo era um tipo doentio que se dedicava a espionar a vida dos demais. Os olhos avermelhados da mulher voltaram a ler a informação. Seu coração se acelerou ao ver que ali estava o endereço de seu pai._

_Sora não tinha ideia do porque seu pai havia lhe escondido seu endereço, mas isso já não importava, estava na sua frente. Já não precisava insistir pelo telefone, apenas deveria aparecer na casa de seu pai para lhe pedir ajuda._

É verdade que papai se afastou um pouco desde que se divorciou da mamãe. Mas tenho certeza de que me apoiará se lhe explico como estão as coisas. De alguma maneira sei que ele refez sua vida com outra pessoa, mas não pode ser pior que o Sr Ishida e o odioso D4. _Pensava enquanto memorizava o endereço de seu pai. Suspirou e voltou a ficar nervosa quando escutou que alguém se aproximava. Correu até a entrada e viu Koushiro Izumi de volta segurando uma sacola nas mãos. Dobrou o papel e o guardou em seu bolso._

_- Sabia que ainda estava aqui. – disse Koushiro quando entrou e se sentou em seu lugar. – Não pensa em comer nada?_

_- Não. – respondeu Sora, guardando a compostura._

_- Imaginei. Aqui está. – Izumi lhe entregou uma porção de batata frita._

_- Não quero nada. – insistiu Sora, apesar de que morria de fome. Essa manhã nem sequer havia tomado café devido a maravilhosa mudança._

_- Como quiser. – disse Koushiro e voltou ao misterioso trabalho que fazia em seu aparelho._

**Fim do Flash Back**

* * *

_Edifício Fuji, apartamento 9_. Havia caminhado bastante, as pernas doíam e o coração cada vez mais se acelerava. _Não vejo papai desde o Natal, sinto tanta saudade._ Seu pai, diferentemente de sua mãe, sempre havia sido um homem carinhoso com ela. Compreensivo ainda que ausente.

- É aqui. – murmurou Sora quando chegou. O Edifício Fuji era um construção pos-modernista, cheia de vidros ao invés de paredes. Acho algo ostentoso demais para seu pai, mas não reparou muito nisso. – Apartamento 9... Então, vejamos...

Entrou no edifício e se emocionou quando viu o nome de seu pai nas caixas de correio. Dirigiu-se ao elevador e apertou o andar aonde ia.

_Tomara que papai esteja em casa. _Rogou por dentro, quando parou na frente da porta do apartamento de numero nove, tocou a campainha. Ninguém atendeu. Voltou a tocar.

Estava a ponto de se dar por vencida, mas uma voz distante, proveniente do aposento, lhe fez ter uma esperança. "Já vou"

A porta se abriu segundos depois, mas quem apareceu não foi o pai de Sora, e sim um rapaz alto, magro e de óculos, que estava sem camisa.

- Olá. – disse o jovem, sorrindo. Tinha os cabelos azulados, os olhos negros e a pele pálida.

- O-o-olá. – Sora entreabriu a boca, esse homem era muito parecido com Joe Kido, um dos D4.

- Você não é daqui, certo?... Eh, posso te ajudar em algo?

Tinha que haver algo erro. Talvez havia confundido o 6 com o 9. Ou talvez o inútil do ruivo Izumi tinha a informação errada.

- Perdão, eu acho que me equivoquei. – começou a dizer Sora.

- Quem estava na porta, querido Shuu? – perguntou outro homem, que se aproximou da entrada da casa.

- Papai! – gritou Sora, com os olhos arregalados ao ver seu pai com roupa juvenil e expressão de alegria.

- So-sora? – questionou o pai de Sora, se aproximando. – O que faz aqui, Sora? Quem te deu meu endereço?

- Woooow. – disse o jovem chamado Shuu. – Não sabia que tinha uma filha tão grande. Deve ter mais ou menos a idade do meu irmãozinho. Nossa, nossa. E como é bonita, haha... Entre no nosso humilde lar, pequena.

_Seu 'humilde' lar? Esse jovem vive com papai?_

- Quer beber algo, pequena?

- Eu vim... Vim apenas falar com meu pai.

- Ah, claro, compreendo. – riu Shuu. – Sessão pai e filha, entendo. Então irei tomar um banho, estive muito intenso dessa vez.

Sim, o jovem parecia com Joe Kido, mas tinham expressões diferentes. Shuu tinha o olhar sonhador e o rosto malicioso. Joe demonstrava demasiada seriedade.

- Obrigado Shuu. – disse o pai de Sora.

- Lamento. Sinto muito incomodar, papai, mas precisava falar com você.

- Deveria ter me avisado antes, Sora. – renegou o homem, sentando-se. Sora o imitou.

- Estive ligando para o seu celular e para seu apartamento, mas não me atendia.

- Deveria ter mandado um email então. Às vezes estou ocupado e não tenho tempo para atender ligações.

- Desculpa.

- Não se preocupe, bonequinha, não estou bravo. – disse o senhor. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe? Contou-me que havia te matriculado num colégio particular. Necessita de dinheiro?

- Não, não se trata de dinheiro. – disse Sora rapidamente. – É que mamãe irá se casar e...

- Sério? – interrompeu seu genitor. – Essa é uma noticia muito boa, bonequinha, muito boa.

- Vai se casar novamente, mas eu não posso viver com ela.

- O que está dizendo, filha, sua mãe tem sua custodia.

- Preciso ser independente. – se desculpou Sora. – A família do homem com quem irá se casar não me suporta. Eu também não quero estar ali, não quero estar ao lado de minha mãe.

- Bonequinha, não há motivo para essa infantilidade. Onde mais poderia ficar?

- Aqui com você. – sugeriu Sora, baixando o olhar. – Apenas por uns poucos meses até que consiga ganhar o suficiente para alugar um apartamento.

- Oh, bonequinha. Sora-chan, você não está entendendo. Ao perguntar pelo lugar onde você ficaria, quero dizer que não poderá ficar aqui comigo.

Sora se sentiu humilhada.

- Entendo... Com certeza incomodaria sua mulher. – sussurrou a jovem. O pai de Sora se ruborizou. A garota se levantou, olhou o apartamento. Estava cheio de fotos do tal de Shuu e em uma aparecia seu pai abraçando-o.

Não soube por que, mas se encheu de terror.

- Que bom que compreende. – conseguiu dizer o senhor. – Não quero que fique magoada comigo por isso. Melhor ir para casa bonequinha. Tome um banho e com certeza se sentirá mais tranquila.

- Mesmo assim, não deveria dar as costas para sua filha, papai. – sussurro Sora, mas seu pai não conseguiu ouvi-la.

- Olha, te acompanho até a porta, quando precisar conversar, me mande um email e combinaremos de nos encontrar em algum lugar para tomar um café.

Sora permaneceu em silencio enquanto o homem que havia lhe dado a vida a acompanhava até a saída do luxuoso apartamento.

- ... E diga a sua mãe que lhe mandei lembranças, ela deve estar muito contente com o casamento.

Sora já não pode mais. Apertou os punhos, abriu bem os olhos. Antes de sair do apartamento olhou seu pai e disse:

- Aquele homem, Shuu-san, é seu namorado, verdade? – disse com segurança e se aterrorizou ao notar que seu pai se descontrolava.

- Sora-chan, filha, está um pouco perturbada, será melhor que...

- Apenas me responda. Eu preciso saber da verdade!

O pai de Sora mordeu os lábios.

- Sim... – foi o que pode responder.

- Ai meu deus! – se queixou Sora, soluçando. – Abandonou minha mãe para ficar com um homem.

- Sora, não deveria falar assim. Você não conhece os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Por isso mamãe te odeia, porque ela sabe! – exclamou Sora, sem poder evitar. Nesses momentos não lhe importava chorar, se sentia traída... Ela pensava que seu pai era seu Oasis, seu amigo. As poucas vezes que se viam conversavam sobre suas vidas e tudo era perfeito... Ou era isso que Sora acreditava.

Esta nova declaração dava voltas em seu mundo e a fazia sentir-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Seu pai namorava um sujeito que era vinte anos mais novo que ele.

- Sora, fique quieta e se acalme. Venha, sente-se que prepararei um chá para você. Mas deixa de fazer um escândalo.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus! Por isso mamãe se sentia assim. Como foi capaz de nos enganar?

- Não quero que sofra, filha, mas a verdade é que uma menina como você não compreenderia. Você é igual a sua mãe, Sora. Por isso não queria te contar. Afinal de contas você tão pouco tem coração, nem compreenderia os sentimentos dos demais... Shuu deixou tudo por mim, eu simplesmente tinha que lhe corresponder.

Sora já não podia continuar escutando aquilo. Não soube como, mas deu a volta e começou a perambular pelos corredores. Não esteve consciente quando chegou à escada, nem quando a desceu. Estava assustada por causa de sua descoberta, estava tonta por não ter comigo o dia todo. A cabeça lhe doía quando saiu do edifício. Como pode se apoiou na parede e cobriu o rosto. Estava chorando. Não havia chorado tanto desde o divorcio de seus pais.

* * *

Yamato Ishida sorriu quando viu sua vitima.

_Não resta duvidas, sou excelente para rastrear pessoas._ Pensou sarcástica e ansiosamente. Sua vitima era uma jovem de pele ligeiramente bronzeada, de estatura média e olhos rubis. Aproximou-se a ela. O jovem não podia negar que havia lhe dado trabalho persegui-la, mas finalmente a havia encontrado.

- Que diabos estará fazendo essa mulher aqui? – murmurou ao notar que Sora estava sentada na beira da calçada. Tinha o rosto escondido pelos braços. Yamato pensou que essa garota estava louca, isso lhe parecia desagradável... Era patético que ele, por ordens de seu pai, tivesse que voltar para sua mansão com essa mulher sem elegância e grosseira. _Bem que poderia desobedecer ao velho. Afinal quero destruir seu casamento. Não sei por que o obedeço, se essa mulher me dá nos nervos._

Parou em frente a Sora, pigarreou mas a garota não reagiu.

- Ei, escrava. – chamou Yamato com sua voz fria. – Assim como está, até que fica perto dos meus pés. Beije-os de uma vez, que tal?

Sora o detectou ou ao menos isso Ishida sentiu. A garota levantou o rosto. Yamato deu um passo para trás pelo assombro que lhe causou ao ver o rosto de Sora inchado e cheio de lágrimas.

- Vai embora e me deixe em paz! – gritou Sora entre soluços. Yamato ficou paralisado. _Está chorando de verdade. Maldição, está chorando como um bebê. _– Por que justamente você tem que vir aqui. Manda alguém mais para fazer o trabalho sujo!

A garota voltou a esconder seu rosto. Yamato odiava esse tipo de choro, porque estavam cheios de dor. Podia suportar o choramingo das mulheres, porque muitas vezes as fazia chorar, porém, desta vez era diferente. Por isso havia ficado estático.

O choro de Sora era barulhento, mas os suspiros que ela emitia lhe arrepiavam.

- Takeru... – sussurrou prontamente o líder do D4 ao ver Sora. Agora compreendia. O choro da ruiva parecia com o de Takeru.

Por que sua futura irmã estava chorando? Por todas as coisas que lhe havia feito? Não. Não chorava por isso. Por que mais seria?

_Isso não é importante para mim. Eu estou tentando fazê-la infeliz._

Manteve-se calado, enquanto a via.

_Ainda assim, esse tipo de infelicidade não é das que me agradam. _Admitiu enquanto tirava de seu bolso um lenço.

- Não está pensando ficar ai a tarde toda, verdade? Porque não penso continuar te perseguindo e nem te esperando. – exclamou. – Ficando ai parado e com seu choro de criança, parece mais miserável do que já é.

Diante a falta de resposta, Yamato chamou pelo celular seu chofer, quem em breve estacionou na avenida, em frente aos jovens.

- Tome, enxugue suas lagrimas com isso. – indicou enquanto deixava o lenço entre os braços de Sora. – E você, Matsumoto, suba a senhorita no carro, porque parece que não pode fazer por si mesma.

Após essas palavras, Sora se levantou, avançou três passos e lhe devolveu o lenço.

- Que mulher teimosa. – bufou o loiro. Sora parecia fraca, com o rosto vermelho, mas cadavérica no resto do corpo.

- Não preciso do seu lenço, nem tão pouco do seu transporte. Posso ir para sua mansão por mim mesma.

Sora tentou ir, mas sem saber por que perdeu as forças e terminou se se encostando à luxuosa limusine negra do jovem Ishida.

- Pois para mim parece que necessita do lenço. – disse Yamato com ironia. Aproximou o lenço de Sora, quem pela proximidade apertou os olhos, como se tivesse medo.

_Acredita que vou bater nela. Será que isso deve ser correto? _Conotou Yamato. Com o lenço secou as lagrimas de Sora, o fez de maneira pausada, até terna. Sora se deu conta e abriu os olhos.

- Toma, termina de secar. – ordenou Yamato lançando o lenço. – E não se preocupe, não o quero de volta. Todos os meus lenços são desejados.

Takenouchi agarrou o pedaço de pano porque não soube como responder.

- Então, vai embora. – disse Yamato, de novo com o sorriso sarcástico. – Vá de uma vez e chegue a minha casa por si mesma.

Sora já não pode responder. Quando deu o primeiro passo, se desequilibrou e tudo ficou preto... Lembrou que não havia comido nada o dia inteiro e não soube mais de si. Yamato sustentou Sora antes que caísse no pavimento. Tinha em seu rosto marcas de interrogação, desencanto e repugnância.

- Estou começando a me confundir. – disse para si mesmo. – Matsumoto! O que está esperando? Ajude-me!


End file.
